


Profesor obrany

by SallyPejr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Barty is creep, Barty still looks like Moody, Bondage, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Hair-pulling, Harry in Lingerie, Kinktober - Day 10, Kinktober - Day 18, Kinktober - Day 3, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Memory Alteration, Non-consensual everything, Nudes, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Potter is 14, Prostate Massage, Stalking, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, over photos, read the tags, this is not nice story
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Potter je sice nepřítel, ale momentálně i Bartyho zodpovědnost, jeho Pán mu dal úkol. Navíc něco v magii toho kluka Bartyho neuvěřitelně přitahuje, připomíná mu to jeho Pána... Není asi divu, že začal být klukem posedlý.
Relationships: one-sided Bartemius Crouch Jr./Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Kinktober prompts pro den 3: crampie – nudes – hate-ficking – orgasm denial
> 
> :zvolené prompts jsou nudes & orgasm denial  
> :vážně děcka, čtěte tagy, tohle pro Pottera není hezký příběh

Poprvé, když Barty Skrk Jr. uviděl Harryho Pottera, nevěděl, že je to Harry Potter, a stejně kluk zaujal jeho pozornost. Něco na Potterovi, něco v jeho magii zaujalo Bartyho dost na to, aby přestal sledovat hru a začal sledovat mladíka. Něco v něm ho zaujalo dost na to, aby na chvíli prolomil otcovo imperius. Ovšem s novou svobodou nedělal nic, jen hltal pohledem černovlasého kluka poskakujícího před ním. Bylo to díky tomu zírání, že si všiml hůlky trčící z mladíkovy kapsy. Tak ji ukradl. A pak jen dál čekal a místo famfrpálu sledoval kluka.

Až mnohem později, když ho jeho Pán za pomoci toho patolízala osvobodil, zjistil Barty, kdo je ten kluk. Že je to Harry Potter, zhouba jeho Pána. Že by proto Bartyho lákala jeho magie? Poznal v něm nepřítele?

\- - o - -

Pán Zla dal Bartymu misi. Předstírat, že je paranoik Alastor Moody, učit v Bradavicích obranu, a ujistit se, že se Potter dostane nejen do Turnaje, ale i do posledního kola. Ujistit se, že Potter vyhraje, a za pomocí přenášedla se dostane do spárů jeho Pána. To je teď Bartyho úkol. Dávat pozor na Harryho Pottera a ve správnou chvíli ho unést.

\- - o - -

Barty dával na Pottera neustále pozor. Moodyho magické oko se k tomu úžasně hodilo.

Potterovo chování mu chvílemi připomínalo Reggieho. Jeho drahý Regulus, schovaný pod tolika maskami, aby nikdo neviděl, jak trpí. Jak špatný je jeho rodinný život. Jak úplně sám je. Reakce školy po vylosování Potterova jména jen pomohla utvrdit masky i samotu.

Bylo tak snadné nabídnout Potterovi pomocnou ruku. Nabídnout mu radu. Chvíli klidu. Úkryt před spolužáky a ucho ochotné poslouchat. Tak snadné.

\- - o - -

Potter může být nepřítel, ale jeho magie Bartyho stejně lákala. Přitahovala. Jak je možné, aby jeho magie měla příchuť jeho Pána, a přitom byla tak světlá? Barty se snažil odhalit záhadu Potterovy magie, a tak ho sledoval. Neustále.

\- - o - -

Potter strašil Bartyho i ve snech. Některé byly normální, Potter klečící u nohou jeho Pána, podrobený, v očích strach a bolest. V jiných snech Potter klečel u Bartyho nohou a v jeho očích zářil chtíč a oddanost.

\- - o - -

Barty si začal představovat, jaké by to bylo. Potter klečící u jeho nohou. Jak skvěle by vypadal s pusou doširoka otevřenou. S pusou plnou jeho penisu. Nechal by Bartyho, ať mu ojede pusu, jak chce? Ať se zaboří hluboko do jeho hrdla, znovu a znovu, dokud Potter nezačne brečet. Aby ho s každým odtáhnutím nechal lapat po dechu, než znovu zasune a vyrazí z Pottera dech i sten?

Nebo by se bránil a on by mu musel svázat ruce za zády? Musel by použít kouzla, aby mu zabránil kousat, nebo možná nějakou hračku, co by jeho pusu držela doširoka otevřenou a připravenou jen pro něj.

\- - o - -

Barty strávil masturbováním nad fantaziemi s Potterem málem víc času, než když mu začala puberta.

\- - o - -

Potterova oblíbená relaxační technika je let na koštěti, což je oficiálně povolené jen na famfrpálovém stadionu. Většinu času má Potter diváky, ať už ty vzdychající nad slavným hrdinou, nebo ty doufající, že spadne a srazí si vaz. Barty mezi diváky nikdy není. Profesor Moody má lepší věci na práci, než sedět na tribunách. Ale to neznamená, že nemíní využít situace.

Je tak snadné ve sprchách pro famfrpálové týmy nastražit monitorovací kouzla. Je tak snadné z jejich záznamů vytvořit fotografie. Většinu z nich Barty spálí v krbu, Potter není jediný, kdo stadion a sprchy využívá. Ale ty s Potterem… ty si nechává, pečlivě schované v nočním stolku.

\- - o - -

Po měsících praxe a zkušeností už Barty ví, jak funguje Potterův denní režim, s kým je v kontaktu a s kým ne. Pro vánoční prázdniny má tudíž velké plány. Ale ty jsou až za dva týdny. Teď si Barty musí vystačit jen s fotkami a svýma rukama.

Už se nemůže dočkat, až se mu pod ruky dostane samotný Potter, ale i jeho fotky, potají získané, stojí za to. Většina z nich je nahý Potter pod sprchou, hubený a opálený. Na jedné je Potter, jak si obléká košili, mimo ni jen oblečené slipy. Bartyho nejoblíbenější je ovšem fotka Pottera nahrbeného pod sprchou, jedním předloktím zapřený o stěnu, druhou mezi nohama. Jaká škoda, že jeho způsobem získané fotky nejsou pohyblivé. Viděl by jen pohyb ruky? Nebo i jak přerývavé je jeho dýchání?

Barty mávnutím hůlky donutí fotky levitovat v kruhu kolem své postele, než si stáhne kalhoty od pyžama dost na to, aby se mohl vzít do ruky. I jen sledování fotek stačí na to, aby se mu postavil. Další mávnutí hůlky mu vyčaruje vrstvu gelu na dlani, než hůlky odloží na noční stolek a pohodlněji se opře o čelo postele.

Kterou fotkou začít, uvažuje, zatímco po sobě pomalu roztírá gel.

Přímo před ním je fotka Pottera v košili. Má to něco do sebe, když ho vidí částečně oblečeného. Jako by byl dárkem, co si Barty může rozbalit. A jaký by to byl dárek. V pravidelném rytmu Barty pumpuje rukou, zatímco si představuje, že před ním na posteli klečí Potter jen v košili. Nejspíš patří k jeho uniformě.

Anebo by ho Barty mohl obléct do něčeho vyzývavějšího. Mohl by si ho nazdobit. Mohl by ho obléct do krajky a hedvábí. Barty při té představě hlasitě zasténá. Mohl by si Pottera nazdobit noční košilkou a podvazky. Krajkovými kalhotkami a podkolenkami. Mohl by použít zlatou barvu pro nebelvíra. Nebo ho odít do barev zmijozelu, není to tak, jako by mu Potter mohl bránit. Nebo klasická černá, ta by se vyjímala na jeho kůži.

Potter v krátkém župánku, pod kterým jsou vidět jen podkolenky, než by se pomalu začal svlíkat a odhalil krajkové kalhotky, napnuté pod jeho penisem, a noční košilku na ramínkách. Jak by ji z něj Barty doslova serval a-

Barty se musí pevně chytnout za kořen penisu, aby zastavil svůj orgasmus. Ještě ne. Ještě je brzo. Ale aspoň ví, co dát Potterovi k Vánocům.

Dá si minutu dvě na uklidnění, než k sobě mávnutím přivolá jinou fotku.

Jeho nejoblíbenější. Potter masturbující pod sprchou.

Jak rád by, aby se ta fotka hýbala. Nebo aby byl přímo svědkem. Poslouchal by Potter instrukce? Připravil by se pro Bartyho? Vydržel by Barty jen sledovat a nezasahovat? Kvůli tomuto ano.

Kdyby dal Potterovi instrukce, ať se pro něj připraví a trochu si se sebou pohraje, bylo by tohle to, co by Potter dělal? Opřený o stěnu by si ho pomalu začal honit, dokud by nezačal lapat po dechu. Hrál by si se svými bradavkami? Nebo je u sebe ignoruje jako většina kluků jeho věku? Nejspíš by je ignoroval. Většina děcek tohoto věku věří, že pokud to není pusa nebo rozkrok, tak to se sexem nemá nic společného. Barty ho bude muset naučit líp.

Ne, pokud by se pro něj Potter připravoval, nezdržoval by se jinými částmi těla. Jednu ruku by měl na penise jako na fotce, druhou by se začal otvírat. Potter je velmi ohebný díky famfrpálu, ani by mu nedělalo takové potíže se prohnout dozadu. Kolik prstů by měl v sobě, než by začal prosit Bartyho o pomoc? Barty by mu nedovolil se udělat bez něj, ne. Potter by musel škemrat, aby mu dovolil vyvrcholit.

Představa Pottera, jednu ruku na penise, prsty druhé narvané v zadku, jak vzlyká a prosí, ho skoro donutí vyvrcholit, ale pevný stisk u kořena penisu a kousnutí do předloktí ho zastaví. Tohle není fotka, kterou chce tohle zakončit. Ne, má perfektní pro tuhle představu.

Chvíli to trvá, než vybere, a před jeho očima začne levitovat nová fotka. Na téhle se Potter sklání, aby ze země zvedl flašku mýdla. Není to přímý pohled na jeho zadek, ale i tak to stačí.

Když si představí Pottera takhle opřeného o záda jeho gauče. Prsty narvané v zadku, jak se připravuje a otvírá pro Bartyho. Jak škemra, že už je hotový. Že už to stačí. Jak prosí, že chce Bartyho. Bartyho a jeho penis a jeho ruce. Cokoliv a všechno.

Jak dlouho by ho Barty nechal škemrat? Dohnal by ho k slzám? K zoufalství? Rozhodně by se snažil. A pak by si ho vzal. Prudce a bez zastavení. Držel by Pottera dolů, aby ten se nemohl narovnat a bránit. Jen by přirážel a přitážel a-

S tlumeným výkřikem Barty vyvrcholí. Tentokrát se ani nepokoušel svůj orgasmus zastavit. Ne, nechal ho přes sebe převalit jako nekončící vlnu.

Dlouhé minuty Barty jen sedí v posteli a zírá na strop, než se zmůže k pohybu. Pár mávnutí hůlky a vše je uklizené, fotky schované. Barty zhasne svíce, než si lehne. Spokojeně se usmívá do tmy. Do Vánoce zbývá už jen pár týdnů. Už se nemůže dočkat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober prompts: lingerie – aphrodisiacs – wax play – scat
> 
> :vybrané prompts jsou lingerie & aphrodisiacs  
> :čtěte tagy a varování, děcka, tohle pro Harryho není dobrý příběh

Barty si dělal trochu starosti ohledně toho, jak zajistit, aby byl Potter o svátcích o samotě, aniž by k tomu musel použít svoje krytí. Jsou to vánoční svátky a logika napovídá, že je Potter bude trávit obklopen svými kamarády nebo ve společnosti své partnerky z plesu. Ovšem Potter mu celou věc usnadnil katastrofickým průběhem plesu a svou snahou se vyhnout konfliktu mezi jeho nejlepšími přáteli. To zajistilo, že je Potter většinu času nejen sám, ale že se i aktivně vyhýbá společnosti.

“Náhodně“ potkat Pottera v jedné z mála chodeb bez obrazů bylo velice snadné. Stejně tak kluka omráčit. Důvěřuje profesoru Moodymu, proč by si před ním měl dávat pozor? Pak jen stačilo Pottera zabalit do neviditelného pláště a odlevitovat k sobě do pokojů.

Pokoje, které zde dostal k dispozici, jsou pojištěné proti sledování a vyrušování víc, než celý tenhle hrad dohromady. Výhodou jeho krytí je, že si nikdo ani nezajímal o to, jak moc a jakým způsobem jsou jeho pokoje zabezpečené. A vzhledem k Moodyho pověsti se k němu nikdo ani nezkoušel vloupat.

Barty tohle plánoval celé týdny, takže neměl moc práce s přípravou Pottera. Než účinky mnoholičného lektvaru vyprchaly, měl Pottera na své posteli, zápěstí přivázané k čelu postele, oči zavázané. Rád by viděl celou jeho tvář, ty jeho výrazné oči, jak budou zářit, až si s ním bude hrát. Ale není si jistý, jak dobře na něj budou fungovat paměťová kouzla. Bude lepší předpokládat, že je umí podvědomě prolomit, a teorii vyzkoušet, než doufat, a získat nepohodlného svědka, kterého se nebude moci zbavit.

Potterovo oblečení bylo poskládané na židli, s jeho hůlkou a brýlemi na vrchu hromádky. Místo toho ho Barty oblékl do černé, stříbrem prošívané krajky. Podkolenky s podvazky pro jeho hubené nohy. Noční košilka na tenkých ramínkách, která sotva dosahuje k jeho klínu a krajkovým kalhotkám. Dokonce mu i nasadil obojek z té samé černé krajky a se stříbrnou hvězdou vepředu, která mu zakrývá ohryzek. Potter vypadá úchvatně. Úchvatněji, než si ho představoval.

Sotva mnoholičný lektvar přestane fungovat, Barty se zbaví falešné nohy a oka, i veškerého oblečení. Je napůl nahý, když se Potter začne probouzet. Barty se jen nadšeně pousměje a pokračuje ve svlékání.

Potterovi chvíli trvá, než se probere dost na to, aby si všiml, že má nejen zavázané oči, ale i znehybněné ruce.

„Co?!“ vyjekne vyplašeně, než sebou začne zmítat ve snaze se osvobodit.

To Bartyho jen víc potěší. Potter v sobě vždycky má tolik života, ohně.

Kluk neslyší, že se někdo blíží k posteli, na které leží, ale rozhodně si všimne, když si vedle něj někdo sedne.

„Co? Kdo jste? Co chcete?!“ začne Potter hned hulákat, zatímco se zkouší odsunout od Bartyho. Moc mu to nejde. Horní částí těla nemůže moc dobře hýbat, takže ve výsledku na posteli leží napříč, jedno chodidlo mu padá z postele na zem.

Barty mu neodpovídá, má moc práce se zíráním. Potterovy zrudlé tváře. Rychle se zvedající hruď. Košilka, kterou Potter nevědomky svým pohybem shrnul stranou, a z pod které teď vyčuhuje jedna kyčel omotané černou krajkou. Nádhera.

Barty lehce přejede špičkami prstů po Potterově vnitřním stehně.

To rozhodně zastaví klukovi otázky. Ovšem Barty si hebkou kůži neužívá dlouho, protože Potter nejdřív ucukne a vzápětí ho zkusí naslepo nabrat kolenem do hlavy. Trefil by se, kdyby Barty nechytil jeho nohy.

I tak se Potter nepřestává bránit. Huláká, ať ho Barty nechá být. Snaží se mu vytrhnout svoje nohy. Svíjí se pod ním jako had v naději, že se vysmekne nejen z jeho rukou, ale i z provazů. Marně, ale neúnavně.

Nakonec to Bartyho přestane bavit a Pottera pustí. Kluk se ovšem neraduje dlouho, než je znehybněn kouzlem.

Barty by byl rád, kdyby za ním kluk přišel sám a dobrovolně, ale věděl, že se s tím nedá počítat. Potter je jen děcko, neví, co je pro něj dobré. Kdyby věděl, přísahal by věrnost jeho Pánu a nepletl by se mu pod nohy. Ale bohužel.

Ovšem to, že Potter nespolupracuje, není konec světa. Barty s tím počítal, takže je Barty připraven.

Lektvary lásky jsou protizákonné, ale lektvary podporující sexuální chtíč? Ty jsou prakticky všechny legální a snadno dostupné. Na rozdíl od lektvarů lásky přeci neberou člověku jeho vůli. Aspoň ne přímo. Ovšem většina má takový efekt, že i když člověk sex nechce, je příliš pod vlivem, aby se dokázal bránit nebo odporovat. Obzvláště, když tělo chce přesně to, čemu se hlava snaží marně bránit.

Donutit Pottera vypít flakónek nafialovělého lektvaru je velice jednoduché, když má Barty pod kontrolou jeho svalstvo.

Jen pár mávnutí hůlkou a nehybný, němý Potter leží zpátky uprostřed postele, tentokrát nejen ruce, ale i nohy roztažené.

Účinky lektvaru obvykle nastupují pomalu, ale to nevadí. Barty má tolik možností, jak se zabavit.

Chvíli jen sedí na kraji postele a sleduje hyperventilujícího Pottera. Prsty pomalu přejede po Potterové tváři na bradu, než zopakuje ten samý pohyb, ale tentokráte skončí na spodním rtu. Na chvíli se jen dotýká jeho rtů, jemný pohyb sem a tam, než donutí Pottera otevřít pusu a třemi prsty zajede dovnitř.

Mít tak Pottera klečícího před sebou, aby mohl ojet jeho pusu. Jeho rty omotané kolem jeho penisu. Sliny by mu tekly po bradě. Barty se vsadí, že i slzy po tvářích, jak by se dusil, nejen jeho délkou, ale i proto, že by nedostal moc šancí k nádechu.

Ale to později, pokud bude čas. Mají přeci jen omezený program. Potter by se měl ukázat na večeři. Pokud čas nebude, budou jít příště.

Barty vytáhne prsty a utře je o deku, na které Potter leží. Nakloní se nad kluka, aby ho mohl políbit, prudce a hluboce, ovšem jen krátce.

Špičkou nosu přejede po Potterově tváři, než zaboří obličej do jeho krku. Jak krásně by se na něm vyjímal otisk jeho zubů. Jenže to nemůže. Žádné viditelné stopy. Ani kousance, ani modřiny. Ideálně vůbec žádné stopy, i když by si Barty přál pravý opak. Jenže to by vedlo k otázkám. Tak místo kousnutí krk jen olízne, než se narovná.

Pohled na Pottera mu znovu vykouzlí potěšený úsměv ve tváři. Sice mu nemůžou pro jeho zavázané oči téct slzy po tvářích, ale černá látka není tak tmavá, aby na ní Barty nepoznal, pokud navlhla. Potter už brečí a to Barty ještě ani nic neudělal. Barty se skoro rozesměje.

S veselou poplácá Pottera po tváři, než změní polohu a sedne si na paty mezi jeho nohama. Nádherný výhled. O to nádhernější pro jeho pláč a napínající se kalhotky. Lektvar už očividně působí, pokud se Potterovi postavil. Ale Bartymu se líbí nehybný, jak je teď, takže žádná kouzla neruší.

Dlaněmi začne přejíždět po Potterových holeních a lýtkách. Jen si užívá jemného dotyku hedvábí a tepla kůže pod ním, než se posune výše. Většina stehen je holá, nezakrytá oblečením. Vnitřní strana je skoro tak jemná jako podkolenky a Barty se ani nepokouší odolat, než se skloní níž, aby mohl přejet tvářemi a nosem po horké kůži.

Rukama zatlačí do stehen nahoru a do stran, aby Potterovy nohy roztáhl ještě o něco víc, načež posune jednu ruku výš, aby mohl chytit Potterův penis. Pomalu přejíždí rukou nahoru a dolů po krajkou obaleném penisu.

Uvažuje, jestli zrušit kouzlo znehybnění. Potter už musí být plně pod vlivem lektvaru. Ale je něco – omamného na téhle situaci. Potter kompletně v jeho moci, schopný jen ležet a brečet a pobrat, co mu dává. Ne, ještě není čas mu dát svobodu pohybu.

Nejdřív si ho připraví. Další z připravených lahviček, tato s krémem plným svalových relaxantů, pomůže.

Barty se neobtěžuje se svlíkáním Pottera z jeho kalhotek, místo toho je jen shrne stranou, zatímco prsty druhé máčí v krému.

Už se nemůže dočkat, až bude v něm. Ještě se ani nedostal k hlavnímu číslu, a už se nemůže dočkat, až si to zopakuje. Možná ještě během prázdnin. Určitě se najde čas.

Jen obavy ze zanechání důkazů nutí Bartyho k opatrnosti. Kdyby jeho Pán nechtěl Pottera mrtvého, požádal by ho jako hračku, a pak by se nezdržoval s opatrnou přípravou. Ovšem bohužel.

Pomalu vsune dovnitř jeden prst, celý bílý od krému, ve snaze rozmazat relaxant, co nejhlouběji to jde. Čím dřív se svaly uvolní, tím dřív si s ním bude moci hrát. Ovšem ani tak nedává Barty Potterovu tělu moc času na adaptaci. Má omezený čas na hraní a nemíní jím plýtvat.

Je tři prsty hluboko, když se rozhodne zrušit znehybňující kouzlo.

Potter okamžitě začne řvát. Podle pohybů jeho těla Barty soudí, že aspoň částečně chce uniknout jeho prstům, ovšem lektvar je mocnější než Potterova vůle. Aspoň část onoho křiku jsou steny a víc než část jeho pohybů se snaží udržet Bartyho blízko a uvnitř.

Obzvláště, když po pár pohybech prstů najde klukovu prostatu. Pak už Potter není schopný ani matné myšlenky o úniku, příliš zaměstnaný hlasitými steny a prohýbáním celého těla, až mu košilka padá k podpaží, zatímco Barty nemilosrdně masíruje jeho prostatu.

Potter je mladý a pod vlivem, netrvá to moc dlouho, než se udělá, předek kalhotek najednou mokrý a ulepený.

Ovšem Barty nepřestává. Dál tiskne prsty k Potterově prostatě, příliš okouzlený tím, jak se pod ním Potter svíjí přecitlivělostí. Jak brečí a marně se snaží uniknout.

Barty ho donutí se udělat ještě dvakrát. Podruhé Potter jen leží, lapá po dechu a hlasitě vzlyká.

Barty se skoro rozesměje, když si Potter oddychne úlevou, když vytáhne prsty ven. Jak naivní ten kluk je, že si myslí, že tohle je konec?

Barty se neobtěžuje s přípravou sebe. Jen chytne Potterovi nohy, hodí si je přes ramena a jedním prudkým pohybem vrazí po kořen dovnitř. Potterův křik je rajskou hudbou pro jeho uši.

Potter vyčerpaně mumlá litanii ne – prosím – už stačí, ovšem Barty ho ignoruje. Stejně jako ignoroval všechna jeho předchozí slova. Místo toho si na posteli klekne, pevně chytne vyčerpaného, ubrečeného Pottera za boky a začne přirážet, stejně prudce a silně, jak chtěl od začátku. Pottera rychle opustí schopnost řeči, jen lapá po dechu a s každým přírazem vydá sten o různé hlasitosti.

Barty cení zuby námahou i nadšením, zatímco očima hltá tělo pod sebou. Tohle měl udělat už dávno. Tohle musí zopakovat. Brzy.

Netrvá to dlouho, aspoň ne z jeho úhlu pohledu, než Barty vyvrcholí. Prsty i penis zabořené do Potterova těla. Vyčerpáním padne vpřed, hlavu na Potterově hrudi. Co na tom, že přitom kluka prakticky ohnul v půl, mladí mají být ohební, hlavně mladí sportovci. Dlouhé minuty ticha, kdy jen leží a snaží se popadnout dech. Potter se ani nehne, nemá síly na nic.

Nakonec se Barty donutí zvednout. Pomalu se narovná, než ze sebe shodí Potterovy nohy a sedne si na paty. Potter vzlykne, když se z něj Barty odtáhne, ale ten ho ignoruje. Místo toho zírá mezi jeho půlky, kdy z Pottera vytíká jeho semeno. Jak krásně se černá krajka vyjímá proti zrudlému zadku a bílému spermatu. Jaká škoda, že takhle Potter nemůže zůstat napořád.

Barty zkontroluje hodiny, než si otráveně povzdechne. Čas tak letí, když se jeden dobře baví. Je na čase Pottera uklidit a vrátit.

S dalším povzdechnutím Barty sleze z postele a sebere hůlku. Jen pár mávnutí a Potter je v bezvědomí a čistý od potu a dalších tělních tekutin. Ovšem svlékání z krajky, to Barty udělá ručně, rozhodnutý využít každé příležitosti se kluka dotknout. Hůlku znovu chytne, až když mu maže vzpomínky a upravuje paměť.

Je to rychlejší než příprava, dostat Pottera zpět do jeho oblečení a zabalit ho do neviditelného pláště. Pak už jen stačí vypít mnoholičný lektvar a nasadit umělou nohu a oko.

\- - o - -

Harryho ze spánku vytrhne křik, přesněji křik profesora Moodyho.

„Pottere! Co tady vyspáváte?! Máte být neustále na pozoru!“

„Co?“ zamumle Harry nechápavě, zatímco zmateně pomrkává kolem. Vypadá to, že usnul na parapetu v nějaké nepoužívané chodbě. On teda tráví dost času sezením na oknech, koukáním ven, a ignorováním svých problémů, ale i tak. On tady usnul? Na druhou stranu, co se diví. Moc toho za poslední dny nenaspal vzhledem k situaci kolem Rona a Hermiony.

„Promiňte, profesore,“ řekne tiše, zatímco si stoupá. Celé tělo má ztuhlé a bolí ho zadek. Sedět hodiny na studeném kameni není zrovna ideální. Může být rád, že mu zadek neumrznul.

„Hm,“ zamručí Moody, obě oči upřené na jeho tvář. „Ať se to víckrát neopakuje, Pottere. Nezapomeňte, že musíte být neustále na pozoru. Obzvláště vy! A teď běžte na večeři, než bude pozdě.“

„Ano, pane,“ souhlasí Harry, než se se špatně potlačeným zívnutím otočí na patě a vyrazí do Velké síně. Na to, že prospal celé odpoledne, je pořád dost unavený. Zajímalo by ho, co bude k večeři. A jestli spolu Ron a Hermiona už začali mluvit nebo se furt hádají. Co si to namlouvá, jestli ti dva na sebe promluvili, tak z toho určitě byla další hádka.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober prompts: mind brake – hair pulling – praise – anal sex
> 
> :vybrané prompts jsou hair pulling & anal sex

Barty byl vzteklý. Byl vzteklý a v bolestech a nebylo nic, co by s tím mohl dělat. Jeho Pán ho potrestal kvůli chybě toho patolízala a zrádce, co se teď o jeho Pána stará. To Pettitgrew nebyl schopný udržet jeho otce pod kontrolou! To Pettitgrew může za jeho únik.

Ale než mohl Barty otce najít a odstranit, ten chlap našel Pottera a Kruma. Ano, nic užitečného jim neřekl, nic se nestalo, Barty se ho včas zbavil. Ale potenciál chyby, potenciál zničení veškerých plánů- Za to byl Barty potrestán.

I když to vše byla Pettitgrewova chyba.

Takže teď je Barty vzteklý a v bolestech, na škole plné mudlovských šmejdů a krvezrádců a ani se nemůže pořádně odreagovat! Jedno jediné crucio na uklidnění by ho vyzradilo! Nemůže takhle zklamat svého Pána.

„Pottere!“ štěkne po puberťákovi, co akorát jde po chodbě se svými kamarádíčky. Ten kluk je skvělá relaxační technika.

„Pojďte se mnou. Bez doprovodu,“ přikáže klukovi, než vyrazí do svého kabinetu. Neohlíží se, ani nekontroluje okem, jestli kluk poslechl, je si jistý, že tomu tak je.

Rozrazí dveře pracovny a vbelhá se dovnitř. Potter je sotva dva kroky za ním.

Kluk se na něj jen nejistě dívá, když vytahuje hůlku, ale jinak nereaguje. Ani když se za ním dveře hlasitě zabouchnou. Nemá tudíž čas ani na překvapený výraz, když ho Barty omráčí.

Barty se ani nepozastavuje nad tím, že se Potterovi mohlo něco stát, když spadl na kamennou zem. Místo toho se rozhlíží po místnosti. Moc bytelného nábytku tu není. Stůl je plný pergamenů a knih. Ale truhlice je velká dost na výšku i délku.

Odlevituje kluka, takže leží horní půlkou těla na truhlici, ale nohy mu z ní visí dolů.

Ano, Potter bude skvělý na uklidnění, možná i lepší, než mučení šmejdů.

Jen tak tak se zarazí, než z Pottera serve jeho kalhoty. Žádné stopy, nesmí zklamat svého Pána. Ručně mu rozepne puntek a stáhne mu kalhoty a spodky ke kolenům. Dvěma kouzly Pottera otevře a připraví. To je veškerá příprava, kterou se Barty obtěžuje.

Ani se nezdržuje tím, že by čekal, až vyprší účinky mnoholičného lektvaru. To by trvalo aspoň půl hodiny a na to Barty nemá čas ani trpělivost. Ne, stále vypadá jako Moody a je mu to jedno.

Rychle si rozepne kalhoty a nechá je spadnout níž, než chytne Pottera za boky a vrazí do něj. Na co další příprava nebo podobné? Barty tohle dělá, aby si vybil vztek, ne pro Potterovo potěšení.

Prská a syčí vzteklé nadávky na Pottera i Pettitgrewa, zatímco znovu a znovu prudce přiráží do těla pod sebou. Nejraději by ho škrábal, bil, donutil ho krvácet! Ale to nemůže, ne. Místo toho do něj buší, jak nejsilněji může.

Když se mu zdá, že je kluk i přes své bezvědomí příliš pohyblivý, chytne ho jednou rukou za vlasy, aby si ho přidržel. Tahá, dokud hlava není zakloněná a záda lehce prohnutá. A pak pokračuje ve svých přírazech. Pěst plnou vlasů, hlavu plnou vzteku a pocitu zadostučinění.

Tohle je Potterovo místo. Ochotná hračka pro věrné jeho Pána. Takhle by jim měl splatit všechny potíže, které jim způsobil.

Barty hlasitě zakřičí, když se udělá. Zadýchaný, zpocený, ale i klidnější.

Pustí Pottera na truhlu, kde ho nechá ležet, zatímco se upravuje. Bez nějakých ohledů otočí kluka na záda, aby mu upravil vzpomínky, než ho očistí a obleče. Odlevituje ho na židli u stolu a sám si stoupne k jednomu regálu, než kluka přivede k vědomí.

\- - o - -

„Co ti profesor Moody chtěl, Harry? Byl jsi pryč dost dlouho,“ zajímá se Hermiona.

„Jen mi řekl o Skrkovi a doporučil pár knih,“ mávne Harry rukou, než si zase poposedne. Neví, co je dneska se židlemi v knihovně, ale bolí ho z nich zadek až hrůza. Což se normálně neděje, ale dnes mu přijde, jako by seděl na nožích.

„O Skrkovi?“ chytne se Ron tématu. „Vědí něco nového?“

„Ne. Vůbec nic. I když Percy je pořád v problémech. Ale vyšetřování jinak stojí. Aspoň dokud se nenajde nic nového.“

„To je na prd, kámo.“

„Jaké knihy ti doporučil?“ zajímá se Hermiona. _Je_ to Hermiona.

„Jsou o obraně, ale zaměřené na boj proti magickým stvořením.“

„Myslíš, že nějaká budou ve třetím úkolu?“

„Myslíš, že si půjčí zvířata od Hagrida?“

„Merline, doufám, že ne. Představte si skvorejše nebo Aragoga!“


End file.
